


Álcool prejudica a memória e te deixa fedendo!

by Ginko13



Series: Birthday Lights [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginko13/pseuds/Ginko13
Summary: Cabeças ocas, estranhos, stalkers, sadomasoquistas, ou vagabundos - realmente não importa.Em seus aniversários, mesmo os mais idiotas do mundo terão bolo e velas daqueles que os amam.





	Álcool prejudica a memória e te deixa fedendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Aêêêê, demorou mas saiu! Fic de niver do Gin-chan ♥  
Parabéns atrasado, amor da minha vida ♥ ♥  
Cof cof, sorry por isso.  
Bem, não é algo muito lindo, eu até planejava que fosse, mas além de demorar não saiu como eu queria...  
Paciência né  
E vou tentar fazer os próximos melhores  
Por hoje, vai ter que ser esse mesmo, haha  
Boa leitura, e espero que gostem!

\- Juro pelo símbolo deste anime, meu adorável permanente branco, que nunca mais vou beber – disse encarando o teto de seu quarto.

Ele, seu permanente, e o universo sabiam que aquela promessa não era séria. Estar jogado no _futon _– literalmente, pois Kagura, assim que viu o chefe bêbado largado no chão do corredor, tratou de arremessá-lo em seu quarto –, com dor de cabeça, cara de intoxicação alimentar e cheiro de gambá alcoólatra, lhe dava certa determinação a não continuar com esses hábitos, mas não o bastante para que se lembrasse disso quando o mal-estar passasse.

\- Eu daria 300 ienes para não ter que levantar agora...

“Mas provavelmente a gorila montanhesa, o óculos faxineiro ou a máquina de cocô vão me obrigar a isso”, completou em pensamento. E foi nesse momento, ao pensar neles, que percebeu que, a essa altura, eles já deveriam estar tentando arrancá-lo de lá para fazer algo completamente dispensável.

De qualquer forma, decidiu se levantar. Seu relógio despertador em forma de Justaway marcava 11:37. Andou pela casa procurando seus pirralhos e cachorro super crescido por todos os cantos, sem encontrar sequer rastros deles. Achava bom que não estivessem ganhando dinheiro sem ele.

Já havia lido a Jump da semana, não se lembrava de haver algum trabalho para hoje, e não estava com muita vontade de comer. Não havia nada para fazer e não conseguiria dormir agora. Tudo o que restara era tentar tirar esse cheiro de ressaca e sair.

E foi o que fez.

Vestiu seu típico _kimono_ branco, do qual tinha várias unidades, e saiu de casa.

Estranhou, ao passar pela porta do bar de Otose, que estivesse tudo escuro e silencioso, que não se ouvisse a senhora reclamando com Catherine ou que não estivesse, agora mesmo, aos berros, cobrando-lhe o pagamento do aluguel. Pensando melhor, deduziu que ela podia estar à espreita, tentando pegar-lhe de surpresa para junto a Tama lhe fazer pagar à força; por isso se apressou em sair da zona de perigo.

Daí em diante, durante essa tarde, fez pouca coisa que fosse, como as mães dizem, “de futuro”.

Após gastar algum tempo catando moedas embaixo de uma máquina automática de bebidas, partiu para testar sua sorte no _pachinko_. Levou algum tempo até que as moedas que achara, junto as que já tinha, acabassem, obrigando-o a parar com a jogatina. Pediria algumas a seu companheiro de jogos de azar, Hasegawa, mas não o encontrou onde normalmente estaria – catando as moedas antes dele.

Não muito longe da casa de jogos, de onde saiu sem nem mesmo tentar parecer preocupado pelo dinheiro que perdeu, viu uma senhora a qual já havia lhe contratado antes andando sem rumo na rua, parecendo estar bastante inquieta. Após parar e conversar com ela por alguns minutos, a senhora a qual o samurai chamava apenas de _baa-san_ explicou-lhe que já fazia horas que seu precioso gato havia escapado e ela precisava medicá-lo.

Não deu outra.

O _yorozuya_ correu por Kabukicho atrás de um gato que fugiu assim que foi encontrado.

Por fim, conseguiu pegá-lo num beco, onde comia uma salsicha que roubou de um outro infeliz bichano – o que o deixou meio indignado, já que sabia como era viver como gato de rua.

\- Muito obrigado, Yorozuya-san – a idosa agradeceu ao receber das mãos arranhadas do mais novo o seu bichinho de estimação. – Espere só um minutinho que vou trazer seu pagamento.

\- Não, baa-san, esse fica por conta de casa.

\- Ora, mas você é tão bom rapaz, e teve todo esse trabalho para pegar o Maru-chan... Deixe-me te dar ao menos um agradinho. Você gosta de leite de morango, não é?

E poucos minutos depois, lá estava ele, sentado num banco do parque próximo dali, degustando seu amado elixir da felicidade junto a alguns biscoitos caseiros, os quais seriam o seu salário de hoje.

Poderia dizer que estava satisfeito com esse dia. Não havia perdido as roupas em apostas, não havia arranjado grandes confusões, se metido em coisas estranhas ou destruído nada; além de não ter o desprazer de encontrar aquele fumante entusiasta de comida de cachorro. Mas ao pensar bem, começava a ficar estranho.

Durante todo esse tempo, não viu nenhum dos idiotas que pudessem lhe dar problemas. Para ser mais exato, não avistou ninguém que conhecesse além da vovó. Será que era algum feriado e todos haviam arranjado algo para fazer? Aliás, que dia era aquele? Bebeu tanto nos últimos dois dias que não se lembrava do dia ou data.

\- Tanto faz – deu de ombros.

Recostou-se no banco e quase imediatamente pegou no sono, dormindo tranquilamente com saliva escorrendo pelo rosto até que a noite chegasse e estivesse frio demais para dormir ao ar livre.

A lua já estava visível no céu quando abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se antes de levantar esfregando os braços. Ali bem perto estava a fogueira dos mendigos daquela região, mas era bem melhor se aquecer em casa e reler Gintaman só para poder reclamar do que assistir dois sem-teto brigando por uma lata de cerveja.

Apressou o passo, planejando chegar logo e enfiar-se debaixo do _kotatsu_; por isso, não demorou a ver, à medida que se aproximava do _y__orozuya_, a velha Otose, plantada na frente do bar, fumando e encarando fixamente algum ponto adiante.

\- ‘Tá pensando na aposentadoria, velhota? – alfinetou o prateado assim que chegou.

\- Estava fazendo as contas de quanto você me deve de aluguel – a mulher respondeu na mesma moeda, provocando uma leve distorção na feição do outro. – Mas, pelo menos por hoje, vou deixar passar.

\- O que tem hoje?

\- Ora, ora, se fazendo de idiota?

\- Mas afinal, do quê que você ‘tá falando? Já ‘tá ficando gagá? – ele perguntou confuso a mais velha, olhando-a com falsa pena pela suposta perda de sanidade. – Aliás, velhota, que dia é hoje? E onde estão aqueles pirralhos catarrentos que ficam sempre no meu ombro?

\- Então você é preguiçoso até para isso, Gintoki? – riu-se Otose, percebendo que ele realmente não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

\- Olha, velha doida, você já ‘tá me tirando do sério – reclamou, enquanto ela voltava a rir da veia que se destacou em seu rosto.

\- Se você estivesse atento já teria descoberto – falou ao outro, que já estava indo embora, chamando sua atenção. – Olhe para cima.

Foi um pouco rápido, mas seus olhos não deixaram de captar nenhum detalhe.

Uma grande peça de tecido se desenrolou sobre a fachada do Yorozuya Gin-san, desde o teto até a base, mostrando, em letras garrafais coloridas, os dizeres:

“FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, GIN-CHAN”

E enquanto ainda olhava para cima, observando a chuva de papel laminado prateado que refletia as luzes dos postes e da lua cair devagar sobre si, ouviu, de trás de Otose, a porta de correr se abrir.

As luzes apagadas do bar de repente acenderam, e todos os idiotas que podia imaginar estavam lá, olhando para si e gritando parabéns, cada um a seu modo. Estavam os que o chamavam de Gin-san, -chan, Gintoki, Ginnoji, o cabeça oca que sempre o chamava de Kintoki e até os malditos da Shinsengumi. Todos os exagerados, estranhos, sádicos, de caráter e opções duvidosas ali juntos.

O que uma boca livre não fazia, não é?

Shinpachi e Kagura – finalmente descobriu onde estavam -, logo correram até ele e se penduraram em seu pescoço, um de cada lado.

\- Organizamos essa festa junto com os outros para você, Gin-san! – exclamou animado o jovem _otaku_.

\- Vamos lá, Gin-chan! – começou a puxar a pequena ruiva, rapidamente sendo ajudada pelo companheiro quatro-olhos. – _Let’s party!_

Apostava como aquilo lhe daria uma baita dor de cabeça. Katsura estava fantasiado Captain Katsuura, Catherine ligava um karaokê, estava no mesmo lugar que o comedor de maionese e os dois brigões que não podem se ver, e, como se não bastasse, o Madao servia saquê a Tsukuyo.

Era tão grave que tinha que sorrir. Que tipo de protagonista seria se não pudesse aguentar uma dor de cabeça?

\- Parece que vou ter de esquecer o meu juramento por hoje.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, que bom que não ficou tão chato a ponto de pararem no meio! *dramaaaaatica*  
Acho que imaginam o que aconteceu durante essa festinha né?  
Todo esse povo junto é sinônimo de desastre, mas um desastre que faz rir  
Gin-san sabe disso, então resolveu tacar o f*da-se e aproveitar kkkkkk 
> 
> Mas então, tomara que tenham realmente gostado!  
Qualquer dica, dúvidas, elogios ou só pra dizer que tá ruim mesmo, manda review ♥  
Até a próxima!


End file.
